


Three For Coffee

by Acaranna



Series: All you need is love, and a good cup of coffee. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sheriff-centric, Short & Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff comes home after a long night and finds someone unexpected in Stiles' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three For Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> Well ... I've beein talking to the lovely, lovely [calrissian18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18) and yeah, this is what has happened. Thanks to the gem that is [emeraldawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn) it should be without too many mistakes. 
> 
> It's definitely something new for me but yeah, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? So, enjoy!

The clock on his dashboard showed ‘5:13’ in angry red letters when John finally turned off the engine of the cruiser. It was still dark outside. The night had been uneventful, fortunately, allowing him to catch up on the paperwork clogging up his desk. His deputies did offer to help him, but John had sent most of them home, and ordered those who had been adamant about staying, to take care of their own workload.

Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes John got out of his car and sighed. The house was quiet and dark, which surprised him a little. Ever since Stiles had included him in his secrets, all of them, he had found his son hunched over books and his computer whenever he came home. At first they had fought about it. Argued and yelled until one of them left the room in order to diffuse the situation.

It had almost been like before but now they fought about different things. Like the way Stiles seemed to sleep less and less whenever a new ‘baddie’ showed up in Beacon Hills. And how his nightmares returned with a vengeance when one of his friends got hurt. Which happened a lot – most of the time to Derek.

At first John had thought that it was only Derek or Scott, who affected his son like that, but only two weeks before Erica had been hurt badly. She hadn’t healed as quickly as she should have done and Stiles hadn’t left her side until she was completely herself again. It had been a day later that Derek and Scott had properly explained the pack-dynamic to him. And how much Stiles needed the pack to be okay.

John smiled sadly and stared up to where the window of his son’s room was. He was so much like his mother that it hurt sometimes. She would have embraced the pack, once everything was explained to her. Maybe she would have adopted them as well. Maybe he should try doing that as well.

 *~*~*

There was no coffee ready in the kitchen when John finally entered the house.

Frowning slightly, he went over to the coffee machine, finding it cold and unused. Maybe Stiles hadn’t made himself some coffee. Maybe he wasn’t even home.

As little as John liked the thought of his son being out at night; he knew that he was usually not alone. There was at least one of the pack with him at all times. Though they had agreed on Stiles telling him, with a note or at least a message, when he was out. His phone had been quiet all night though and there was not note to be found in the room. Maybe Stiles was sleeping? John hoped so. His son needed all the rest he could get.

Stretching his arms over his head, John groaned softly when his bones popped back into place. He certainly felt his age after a night-shift. He wasn’t that young anymore. Even if his deputies tried to tell him that he was still better in from than them. At least with Deputy Parrish, John knew that to be a lie. The young man was fit and clever. A great addition to his team.

Preparing the coffee to his liking was something that John could do without looking and had done so many times over the last years.

The coffee maker was gurgling happily when John finally gave in to the nagging feeling in his gut to make sure that Stiles really was sleeping and not off to fight something supernatural yet again.

 *~*~*

The hallway was quiet, when John stepped off the stairs and avoided the creaking floorboard he had planned to repair some months ago. There was no light coming from beneath Stiles’ door – which could mean that he was either really sleeping, something John doubted, or that he wasn’t home.

At first there was nothing out of the ordinary visible in Stiles’ room when John opened the door. His son’s clothes had been thrown haphazardly around the room, creating death-traps for the non-supernatural beings. His laptop was turned off though, resting quiet and peaceful on the paper-covered desk. Smiling softly at his son’s slightly messy tendencies John turned to look over to the bed. There was a lump beneath the blankets.

A lump that was too big to be from one person.

John took a deep breath before stepping into the room. He needed to get a better look before he could do something. Thankfully, the clouds seemed to be on his side. They ripped open to allow the pale moonlight to filter through the window, illuminating the lump on Stiles’ bed.

Whatever John had expected – it certainly wasn’t his deputy lying in the same bed as his son. But Deputy Jordan Parrish currently was on his back, in Stiles’ bed, sleeping peacefully. While Stiles himself was wrapped around him like a miniature octopus – with possibly both arms wrapped around the deputy’s middle. At least from one arm he could say that for sure. And it didn’t look like it was a recent development at all, considering how natural his deputy had draped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders while his other hand was wrapped around the arm on his stomach.

Maybe John should start thinking of Deputy Parrish as Jordan, because he was sure that the young man would be around for a while. Stiles didn’t allow many people so deep into his personal world. He had gone out of his way to do it for his pack but as far as John knew, Jordan hadn’t been integrated into the pack yet. He knew about it, though.

John shook his head. He was too tired to think about possibilities and impossibilities. He could still do that after he had some coffee. Maybe he should set out two mugs out instead of just the one his son always used.

Closing the door quietly behind him, John didn’t notice the pale eyes watching him from the bed. Sleepy but content.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that.^^ If you liked it, want something for yourself - drop me a line in my [inbox.](http://acaranna.tumblr.com)


End file.
